Anna's Mind
by AJ Edwins
Summary: One-shots that I come up with I'm bored. Some are crazy. Others may have something to do Liza, Elle, or Luke. Rated T to be safe
1. I Went To The Store

**Product of one sleepless night, a lack of coffee creamer, and my mom, who is as much as a Twilighter as I am. This is a joke, obv.**

Anna's (ME) POV

----*----

I was writing an English paper late one night. I desperately need coffee, but I'd never drink it straight. My brother had used the entire creamer supply a few days before. I looked at my wallet. I had ten bucks and a recently acquired driver's license. I knew I could make it, even though I had never driven alone at night.

I came into Martin's Market. "Hey, AJ!" My friend Meg called from the counter.

"Hey, Meg," I replied. "Beau used all the coffee creamer."

"Take it you're working on the paper Mrs. DeFazio assigned?" She groaned. "The evil Italian midget."

I laughed. "Wanna hear my thesis statement?"

"No," she said, going back to cleaning the counter. "I'm not doing the assignment."

Although I don't know why, the refrigerated coffee creamers were right next to the eggs that night. Someone was blocking the door because he had is head in the egg compartment. He was huge, scary almost. "Excuse me?" I asked softly.

He turned around. "Hey," he said, "can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," I replied, picking up a container of Irish Crème.

"Why is there music coming out of the eggs?"

I nearly laughed. _Stupid question. _I pointed inside. "See that little black circle?" He nodded. I began to speak slowly. "It's. Called. A. Speaker."

And with that, I left.

----*----

**Stupid, I know.**


	2. that night

**First off, the big guy with the eggs was Emmett. Mom's idea.**

**This time:**

**So, what exactly was going on in Edward's mind that night in The Daybreak Retake: Chapter Five?**

**----*----**

I stood on the ground below their window. It would take one standing jump to fly into the open window. It wasn't the first night I visited the Swan twins. Then, I heard a sound. I jumped up.

Liza's injured leg was bent at an odd angle. A spasm caused it to go stiff. The pain caused her to awake. She drew a little blood as she bit her lip and plugged her ears.

With Bella sleeping beside her, the smell of Liza's blood didn't do anything to me. Compared to Bella, Liza's sent was very easy to fight. Liza's vegetarian diet and smoking made here smell like an animal to me.

I had asked everyone in my family the difference between the two girls. They assured me there was none. Their scents were remarkable in that attribute. To me, Bella was floral and Liza was earthy. To everyone else, they were as identical as their DNA.

Carefully, I tried to push myself into Liza's thoughts. It was like fog. "Still hazy," I cursed quietly.

She sat up, her eyes wide. "GET OUT!"she screamed.

I tensed, expecting their father to bust the door open. Then, I realized she had thought the order. "Tone it down. Please."

She sat on her fist. "What are you doing here?" she hissed in reply.

_How to explain… _I sat on the edge of her bed. Then I looked to Bella's sleeping form. "I find your sister…" _How do I say this without seeming like a creep?_

"Fascinating? Intriguing? Amusing? Perplexing?" She offered. "Do we Swan women always leave you at a lost for words?"

"I can't always think when I can't hear someone's thoughts." I admitted, shaking my head. "I think I've come to rely on my extra sense far too much."

"How old are you?" she asked. "Physically, I'd estimate 16 or 17."

"It was 1918." I really didn't want to tell the story. She already knew too much.

"If you don't want to talk about it," she said quickly, subconsciously sensing my discomfort. "You don't have to. We're all allowed to have secrets. I have my full share of them."

I motioned to her exposed arm. "Like that tattoo?"

She groaned. _I should __**not**__ have worn a tank top. _"Yeah."

"Ducky?" I questioned, "That is an interesting nickname. Who came up with it?" I noticed the font was often interrupted as gang-related.

"My ex-boyfriend." She shook her head. "You really should go. I'm sure Phil told Charlie to keep males away from me. Human or not." She didn't want to talk about it.

She was in a gang, after all. "You really were in over your head."

"Yes. I'm easily influenced." She took a deep breath. "So is she." I looked over at Bella's restless form. "If you kill her…" _You'll have to kill me too._

"I know," I replied to her thought. "But I don't want to be a monster, Liza." As I jumped out the window, I began to think like a composer again. Without stopping to say goodbye, I began to hum.

That night wouldn't be my last with the Swan girls.


	3. on the bus

**Basically a continuation of my stories with Emmett. This time: he shows up on a Link bus. Also, you all will learn to say my name the way my mom does!**

My POV:

----*----

I didn't want to go to rehearsal that morning. There was a 70% chance of rain, and, low and behold, as I walked to the bus stop, my hair fizzed. I didn't have enough time to run back to the house and put more products in it. I slipped into a seat.

"Hey, again," the person beside me said.

Of course, I recognized him quickly. Egg man. "Hey."

"I'm Emmett."

"I'm Anna. You can call me AJ."

"Shouldn't it be OJ?"

"It's only pronounced, Own-a. It's spelled A-N-N-A. Mom thinks Anna sounds too much like her name: Annette. She was named after her mother, whose middle name is Annie. Sometimes I wish she would have named me Kathleena, her middle name. We're not even Russian."

"Is that a violin?" he asked.

"AJ!" The bus driver called. "Your brothers are sitting at the next stop. I think they need to talk to you."

I got up. "Bye, Egghead."

"Bye, Orange Juice."

----*----

**I should have had her buy orange juice in the last one… Oh well.**


End file.
